Le rocher des damnés
by Yami Aku
Summary: UA Yaoi hétéro! une rencontre en mer puis un accident!Ils se retrouvent dans une tempete et échoue sur un rocher mais pas nimporte lequel, le rocher des damnés!Fic terminée!
1. Default Chapter

**Le rocher des damnés**  
  
**Disclamers** : _Ne Sont pas à moi sauf Sora !!! UA, Yaoi, fic relative au concours du forum de perfect shrine.  
_  
**Note** :_ Alors les chapitres sont assez long parce qu'à la base c'était un one shot mais comme il faisait trop de page je vous le coupe !!_

_  
__gomen pour l'orthographe!!_

_Bonne lecture !!  
_  
**Prologue**  
  
Ecole de la côte Bretonne de St Malo,  
  
- Duo !!!  
  
- Ouais, Quat, j'arrive !!!  
  
Un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, cheveux platine, d'origine sûrement Arabe son homologue, le dit Duo arriva en sautillant, sa natte châtain battant la mesure. Ces deux là étaient connus dans tout le Lycée surtout par les filles qui n'arrivaient jamais à obtenir leurs faveurs bien que les garçons les reluquaient aussi et enviaient leur talent pour le sport.  
  
- Vi Quat-chou !!  
  
- Tu as oublié qu'on devait rejoindre Howard au bateau ou quoi ?  
  
-Meu non, j'ai juste eu un moment d'absence.  
  
- Ben faudrait songer à y aller.  
  
- Vivi, veux voir l'océan.  
  
- Ce gamin !! Soupira Quatre amusé par son meilleur ami.  
  
Les deux garçons quittèrent le bahut pour la direction du port. St Malo, port de Bretagne, la légende raconte qu'au delà de la crique il y a un rocher avec une grotte et que dans cette grotte des pirates auraient caché un trésor, malheureusement avec le temps et l'érosion une sorte de récif c'est formé autour rendant impossible toute approche, même par la voie aérienne, c'est le mythe du coin.  
  
- Salut les enfants !  
  
- Yo Howard !!  
  
Duo monta à bord suivit de Quatre, le vieux rafiot portait le nom « La Sirène » en l'honneur des croyances de pêcheurs du coin.  
  
-Tu as l'air fatigué.  
  
- Oui, je me fais vieux.  
  
- Tu préfère peut être qu'on parte sans toi.  
  
- Vous feriez ça ?  
  
- Bien sûr, tu m'as tout appris depuis que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans.  
  
- Et puis on a nos permis, renchérit Duo.  
  
- C'est vrai, le temps passe vite, soupira le vieil homme.  
  
- En plus Siria ne nous en voudra pas, c'est les vacances.  
  
Duo vivait depuis l'accident de ses parents chez Quatre, sa sœur s'occupait d'eux, n'ayant plus ni l'un ni l'autre, un père et une mère pour les éduquer.  
  
-Bien faîtes attention, le temps se gâte.  
  
-T'inquiète papy !!  
  
Les deux adolescents aidèrent le vieux à rejoindre le quai et ils larguèrent les amarres. Quatre remontait l'encre pendant que Duo allumait le moteur.  
  
- YYAAAATTTTTTAAAA !!!! A nous la mer.  
  
L'américain adorait cette étendue d'eau, il ne sentait chez lui qu'en voguant au gré du vent. Une fois le port disparu, ils se changèrent, leurs uniformes de lycéen n'était guère propice pour naviguer, ils enfilèrent un pull et un vieux jean. Pendant que Quatre prenait la barre, Duo respirait l'air marin tout en laissant son regard améthyste vagabonder sur l'océan un peu agité à son goût, signe de tempête.  
  
Tant de souvenir en ces lieux.  
  
Il sortit de sa contemplation, au choc rude et aux cries de Quatre et d'une fille, une fille ?  
  
- Non mais ça ne va pas ?  
  
- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, c'est une zone de pêche pas de plonger.  
  
- Y a pas marqué, je ne vois pas de panneau.  
  
-Un panneau, AHAH ! Duo vient m'aider sinon je la noie, et pourquoi pas : attention ici boulevard des crevettes risque de collision avec elles. Veuillez ralentir votre allure. Non mais faut se réveiller, on est pas chez les demeurés ici.  
  
Le natté accouru en soutient, son ami allait frôler l'hystérie. Il stoppa net devant la pire chose au monde, un bonbon rose, voilà ce que c'était un bonbon affublé comme un œuf de Pâques : les cheveux châtain clair, une robe d'été en dentelle rose et une ombrelle fermée à la main, je ne précise pas la couleur.  
  
Duo éclata de rire, la jeune fille le regardait bizarrement avant d'entendre un bip, bip et une voix brouille.  
  
-Vous... me... recevez... Talguese à Wing ...  
  
La jeune fille se rua sur le micro et essaya de le faire fonctionner mais rien à faire quand on a un œuf à la place du cerveau.  
  
- Cette nana a un grain ma parole !!!!  
  
Duo enjamba la rambarde du bateau accosté au leur et monta à bord. Il retira le micro des pattes de la chose et établit la communication un sourire vainqueur sur la pauvre fille.  
  
- Allô ici...  
  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Le nom du bateau ?  
  
- EUH !! Wing.  
  
- Allô ici Wing à vous.  
  
- Wing ici Talguese, nous n'allons pas tarder à vous rejoindre à vous.  
  
-Bien, je tiens à vous précisez Talguese que tout bateau extérieur à ceux de pêcheurs sont interdits dans cette zone trop dangereuse pour le tourisme. A vous.  
  
- Identifiez vous.  
  
- La Sirène est le nom de notre bateau.  
  
- Bien. Nous vous avons vu, à tout de suite.  
  
Duo raccrocha, ces touristes, ils se croyaient tout permis, un autre bip suivit d'une petite lumière rouge apparue.  
  
-Ils remontent ! Lâcha le blond.  
  
Duo repassa sur son navire et repéra l'autre bateau, un charmant trois voiles blancs. Il serait là dans 10 minutes, tout comme les plongeurs si ils remontaient par palier respectés, ils faudraient bien tout ce temps.  
  
Quatre pestait à l'avant, le natté alla voir et faillit hurler mais se contenta d'un vocabulaire peu élégant.  
  
- Shit ! Fuck !  
  
-Tu peux le dire, il va falloir réparer et repasser des couches de peintures.  
  
La collision avec le Wing avait eu raison de leur bateau de pêche qui certes était solide mais qui avait aussi son âge.  
  
-C'est arrivé comment ?  
  
- Le bateau était caché dans le tournant, une personne sachant naviguer ne se placerait pas ici, enfin avec un peu de jugeote. Et puis ils font de la plonger, cette fille aurait dû mettre la bouée de signalisation.  
  
- Ils sont en tord quoi !!!  
  
Duo se pencha sur la coque et passa sa main dessus pour évaluer des dégâts.  
  
- My god, y en a pour trois semaines et encore. Shit y a une fissure !!! Je descends voir.  
  
- Duo tu vas attraper froid !!!  
  
- Quat-chou, on est fin octobre pas fin décembre.  
  
Le natté enleva son pull, T-shirt, chaussettes et basquettes, en soupirant sur l'attitude « mère poule » de son meilleur ami, il garda son jeans qui en avait déjà vu d'autre. Il plongea avec grâce sans plus attendre, le blond le regarda émerger et évaluer la taille de la fissure qui heureusement n'arrivait pas à l'eau mais pas loin. Les remous indiquèrent qu'un deuxième navire les accostait. L'arabe retourna à l'avant pour voir les nouveaux arrivants, un grand blond aux cheveux long était sur le pont accompagné d'une jeune fille, sûrement sa petite amie.  
  
-Vous êtes le capitaine de ce bateau ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Non, nous sommes deux maîtres à bord, je manœuvre juste.  
  
- C'est vous que j'ai eus tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Non.  
  
- Ils sont là !!!! Hurla presque la fille devenue maintenant hystérique.  
  
Quatre regarda l'eau et trois têtes apparurent, les trois personnes étaient toutes équipées du dernier modèle d'équipement de plonger sorti. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur eux et se retourna vers l'homme.  
  
- Je m'appelle Zechs, capitaine du Talguese et voici Noin.  
  
- Quatre et La Sirène.  
  
-HEEERRRRRRROOOOO !!!!!  
  
Le petit Arabe manqua de s'étouffer au crie et se tourna vers le pont du Wing où un jeune homme de leur âge tentait de se débarrasser de sa combinaison et de la fille, aussi collante l'une que l'autre. Son métissage tirait sur le Japonais, son regard dévia sur un jeune Chinois pour se poser sur le dernier, plutôt mignon, grand, châtain, une mèche cachant la moitié de son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux que Quatre aimait bien.  
  
- Heero vient par là, on a un problème.  
  
Le Japonais se tourna vers eux, lança quelques mots à ses amis et rejoignit les deux autres.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il Zechs ?  
  
- Voici Quatre et voici Heero, il est le capitaine du Wing.  
  
- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
  
La patience du garçon semblait assez limitée, l'arabe le fixa un moment puis se tourna vers l'opposé portant ses main en porte-voix.  
  
-Hé !! La sirène au lieu de barboter, ramène-toi !!  
  
Puis se tourna vers les touristes.  
  
-Incorrigible !!! - C'est votre petite amie ?  
  
Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire avant de se reprendre calmement.  
  
- Duo, non... c'est mon meilleur ami, il sait mieux que moi ce qui touche au bateau.  
  
L'américain arriva sur ces mots, trempés, essorant ses cheveux, une serviette sur les épaules, près de l'échelle, il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur.  
  
- Quat, c'est la merde, il faut rentrer ou on va prendre l'eau.  
  
- Duo, je te présente Zechs capitaine du Talguese et Heero pour le Wing.  
  
-Pas enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
  
Duo se posta près de son ami et examina les deux capitaines, ses yeux se posèrent sur le Japonais. Nice, cute, la combinaison le moulait extrêmement bien, il avait tout du mec parfait et son visage froid et impassible lui donnait une air rebelle mais ce qui attira le plus Duo, ce fut ces yeux cobalts, la couleur de l'océan, il reprit ses esprit.  
  
-C'est vous que j'ai eus ?  
  
Duo se tourna vers Zechs.  
  
- En effet, j'avais pitié à voir cette gonzesse s'escrimer sur le tableau de bord.  
  
- Réléna, oui ma sœur n'est bonne à rien.  
  
- C'est le cas de le dire, puis à Heero, normalement quand on plonge, on met une bouée pour le signaler, et on évite de laisser son bateau en plein tournant et par dessus tout pas de tourisme en zone de pêche, c'est interdit ! -Nous ne le savions pas !  
  
-Ben les offices de tourisme, ça sert à quoi ? Aux poissons !!  
  
-Duo calme toi !!  
  
- Me calmer, non mais le bateau est foutu, Howard va nous trucider, en plus on va prendre l'eau et tout ça à cause d'une crétine et de son capitaine qui on se demande d'ailleurs où a eu son permis de navigation.  
  
- Mr...  
  
-Maxwell.  
  
- Mr Maxwell cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver votre ami a raison...  
  
Une brise légère alerta Duo qui passa à l'avant, perché sur la rambarde scrutant la mer, ses cheveux voletant derrière lui.  
  
- Que fait-il ? demanda le jeune homme que Quatre trouvait particulièrement mignon.  
  
- Il écoute la mer.  
  
- Ecoute la mer ?  
  
- Oui, personne ne la comprend mieux que lui dans le coin, c'est en quelque sorte une amie, une confidente, et même son ennemie.  
  
Les autres regardèrent Duo, une sirène pensa Zechs, une nymphe des eaux pensèrent Noin et Réléna, un être mystérieux pour Trowa et Wufei, et un ange pour Heero. Duo leur fit face et les rejoignit le visage grave.  
  
- On part, sorry but on se verra au port. Quat avec la fissure, on en a pour trois heures, il faut qu'on se dépêcher sinon la tempête aura raison de nous.  
  
- La tempête mais il fait un soleil radieux.  
  
Duo plongea son regard dans celui du truc rose, le visage mi exaspéré, mi amusé avec une pointe de sadisme.  
  
- Ecoute, toi tu fais ce que tu veux mais sache que le temps change vite et que la mer ne rend jamais ce qu'elle prend, tu sens alors le froid t'envahir, l'eau remplir tes poumons, tu veux remonter mais tu as l'impression qu'une multitude de bras te tire vers le fond, tu paniques, tu te débats, ton cerveau fonctionne au ralentit, ton cœur bat moins vite, ta respiration s'atténue, tu abandonnes et tu te laisse couler serein en ne pensant plus à rien, la Mort t'attend alors à ce moment, tu es tentée ?  
  
La fille recula et se colla aux bras d'Heero qui lui et comme les autres d'ailleurs prirent très au sérieux les paroles du natté, il semblait très sûr de lui, sûrement une expérience personnelle. Chacun se mit au travail et très vite ils partirent en direction du Port mais hélas pas assez vite pour le natté qui scrutait le ciel et la mer. Le ciel devint blanc puis gris et enfin noir, la pluie se mit à tomber aux alentours du rocher des damnés, les trois bateaux commencèrent à tanguer dangereusement, le Talguese avait pris de l'avance sur les deux autres. Duo arriva auprès du blond trempé.  
  
- Quatre, il ne résistera pas, il faut changer de bateau avant que ça n'empire.  
  
- OK !  
  
Les deux garçons firent un sac des objets les plus importants et établir la communication avec le plus prêt.  
  
- Allô ici la Sirène, Wing vous me recevez ?  
  
-Oui ici Wing.  
  
- Notre bateau ne survivra pas, nous montons sur le votre.  
  
-Bien manœuvre de récupération enclenchée.  
  
A travers la pluie, Heero aidé de ses deux amis récupéra Duo et Quatre. Le natté se précipita dans la cabine où le Japonais se trouvais.  
  
- Le Talguese atteindra le port bien avant nous.  
  
- Wing est puissant mais cette tempête l'est aussi.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Duo essaya de voir quelque chose par la grande vitre et pointa son doigt en direction de quelque chose.  
  
- Si je peux te donner un conseil éloigne toi de ça !  
  
Heero repéra l'immense amalgame de pierre à droite mais déjà bien éloigné à son goût.  
  
- L'île, c'est bon !  
  
- Ecoute cet endroit, je le connais mieux que toi alors cesse de jouer les meilleurs et vire à bâbord. Heero ne dit rien, le natté le surprenait vraiment. La tempête redoubla d'intensité et Quatre entra.  
  
- Duo vient écouter, vite !!  
  
Le garçon le rejoignit sur le pont et une mélodie presque agressive lui parvint du rocher des damnés.  
  
- Les sirènes !!  
  
- Magnifique, c'est presque irréel ! Lâcha le chinois.  
  
- Cette chanson sera notre perte lorsqu'elle ralentit, c'est que la proie est trouvée et qu'elles ne la rendront pas.  
  
Une immense vague attaqua le flan du bateau, ils attrapèrent la première corde rattachée au bastingage et s'attachèrent. Heero laissa sa place de capitaine à son ami à la mèche et Quatre qui prirent place à la barre dans la cabine. Trop prêt des récifs pour Duo, beaucoup trop prêt, deuxième vague, Heero glissa, le natté eut juste le temps d'attraper sa main avant que le capitaine ne passe par dessus bord.  
  
-Je te tiens.  
  
Le bateau eut une secousse et racla le fond.  
  
- Je t'avais dit qu'on était trop prêt !!!  
  
-Hmm !!  
  
Le Japonais se détacha des bras du natté, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il se pencha pour voir, une forte bourrasque suivit d'une vague balaya le pont et Heero passa par dessus bord.  
  
- Shit !!!  
  
Duo ne réfléchit pas plus et plongea dans les eaux déchaînées. Il n'y voyait rien et les rochers l'écorchaient. Sa main rencontra le corps de Heero, il le tira et le remonta à la surface pour respirer. La corde avait lâché et le courant les emmenait vers les récifs et le rocher. Une vague les engloutit. Duo attacha vite le bout de la corde à la taille du Japonais au cas où il le lâcherait mais non il ne le ferait pas, il ne le laisserait pas mourir, pas un de plus.  
  
Le courant les aspirait vers le fond, il décida de se laisser voguer jusqu'au prochain courant montant mais l'air commença à se faire rare, sa vue devint floue, il ne se débattit pas, serrant juste le corps inconscient de son compagnon. Il perdit connaissance quand sa tête heurta un rocher.  
  
Un bateau de plaisance à voile, une peinture noire avec sur la coque écrit en rouge le nom: «Deathscythe». Il vogue sur une mer calme. Un jeune garçon écoute la mer, sa mère le lui apprend depuis toujours. Soudain le ciel change, s'obscurcit, la tempête fait rage. Le bateau percute les récifs et coule, le jeune garçon se noie, il sert un corps contre lui, trop lourd, il le perd et se laisse porter avant de s'évanouir.  
  
-DUO!!!!  
  
Heero s'activait autour du natté toujours inconscient, il ne savait pas depuis quand ils étaient là, ni comment ils étaient arrivés mais la seule chose qui passait et repassait dans sa tête, c'était qu'il pleuvait et que même à l'abris des vagues sur ce rocher, ils leur fallaient un endroit sec. Il examina la paroi avant de tomber sur une grotte. Il chargea le châtain sur son dos et escalada jusqu'a la caverne ou il déposa son fardeau derrière une pierre pour éviter qu'il soir emporter par une vague trop importante. Une fois fait, son cerveau prit conscience de la fatigue et il s'effondra près de son compagnon.  
  
On le secouait, il fallait se réveiller. Heero émergea et tomba sur le visage de son ami Trowa.  
  
-Duo, il ne respire presque plus!!! Paniqua Quatre.  
  
Heero se plaça au dessus du natté et lâcha.  
  
-Il nous faut un endroit pour se protéger, il est trempé.  
  
-J'ai trouvé!! Yui!! Barton!! Ici!  
  
Le japonais remis le natté sur son dos et rejoignit le chinois qui se trouvait devant une plaque de fer rouillé, recouverte d'algue. Quatre fit le ménage et découvrit de drôles d'inscriptions qu'il identifia comme une langue ancienne. Trowa et lui la déplacèrent difficilement afin de dégager un long tunnel sombre et une échelle.  
  
-On fait quoi?  
  
Une vague les trempa.  
  
-Pas le choix!!  
  
Une vague manqua de les balayer de nouveau, ils descendirent rapidement refermant derrière eux. Trowa était le premier suivit de Quatre puis de Heero qui portait Duo et pour finir Wufei. Ils atteignirent enfin le fond, Wufei alluma un briquet, la faible lumière éclairait une torche qu'ils se dépêchèrent d'allumer afin de découvrir une large galerie.  
  
-Le repère des pirates!! Lâcha l'arabe.  
  
Trowa prit une deuxième torche et l'alluma.  
  
-Ne restons pas là!  
  
D'un commun accord, ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à arriver au bout de quelques temps, à une salle aménagée avec des bougies, des lampes à huile et un tas d'autres trucs inutiles. Heero allongea le garçon pendant que ses mais cherchaient de quoi établir une lumière correcte et un peu de chaleur.  
  
Le japonais se pencha sur le visage u natté et se figea, il ne respirait plus.  
  
-K'so!!!!  
  
Il commença un massage cardiaque.  
  
-Il me faut de quoi le tenir au chaud et vite!!  
  
Quatre revint avec une couverture, certes mité, moussé bref le truc qu'on utiliserait même pas en dernier secours et pourtant. Le petit blond regarda le japonais s'activer sur son meilleur ami afin de lui redonner des couleurs.  
  
Duo se sentait tomber, tout était noir, une voix l'appelait vers le fond mais en même temps on le retenait, quelque chose le tirait à présent vers le haut. Lui qui pensait étouffer, on lui redonnait de l'air, petit à petit ses sens revenait, il sentait des mains contre son torse tentant de le ranimer, des lèvres sur les siennes, si douces si apaisantes. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et tomba sur deux cobalts fatigués et inquiets mais il devait mal voir.  
  
-Enfin il se réveille!!!! Lâcha le chinois.  
  
Quatre enveloppa son ami dans une autre couverture, personne ne se demanda pourquoi Duo n'avait pas recraché l'eau, ni pourquoi les trois autres étaient ici, ils s'endormirent tout simplement pour un repos bien mérité.  
  
« « « A suivre....   
  
Yami : Alors vous en pensez quoi ????  
  
Aku : C'est super long !!!  
  
Duo : Qu'est ce qu'il va encore nous arriver ??????????,  
  
Yami : De très belles choses mon Duo-chou !!!  
  
Duo : Peur !!  
  
Aku : Alors aimé pas aimé, la suite pas la suite ? Les éternelles questions qui se posent et se reposent encore et toujours !!!!  
  
Kisu !


	2. Prisonnier du rocher !

**Le rocher des damnés !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Misao Maxwell** : Voila la suite et toujours aussi long !!! Kisu !

**Onarluca** : Cette fic n'aura pas trop de chapitre mais de long chapitre !! Contente de te voir toujours présente ma grande !! Kisu !

**naw** : Et vip encore une fic et ce sera pas la dernière !!!! La fin de Miss colonie c'est fait et puis ben shinigami's pop dans la semaine !!! Ben la suite la voila avec encore des mystères !! Kisu !!

**ouky** : Ben voila le début !!!!! Kisu !

**DeathSlave** : Ben voila la suite !!! Missi encore pour la review ça fait plaisir et puis ben j'espère que ça te plaira comme suite !! Kisu !

**Yohina** : Dommage n'est ce pas ? Et une Réléna à la mer !!lol !! Voila la suite kisu !!

**Disclamers** : _Ne Sont pas à moi sauf Sora !!! UA, Yaoi, fic relative au concours du forum de perfect shrine._

**Note** _: Alors ben le chapitre suivant toujours aussi long !!! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours et puis ben !!_

_Bonn lecture !_

**chapitre1 : Prisonnier du rocher !**

Quelques heures plus tard, un souffle près de l'oreille de Duo le réveilla, il entendait un bruit, une chanson. Il se leva, prit une lampe à huile encore allumée et partit vers la sortie, la mélodie se faisait plus insistante. Il allait passer la porte lorsque quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlèrent les deux garçons.

Duo recula et mit sa main sur son coeur comme pour essayer de le calmer, devant lui le chinois faisait de même.

-Maxwell, tu m'as foutu les jetons !!!

-Et toi alors !!! Wufei c'est ça, je crois que c'est comme ça que t'a appelé ton cap.

-Oui Chang Wufei et l'autre c'est Trowa Barton et notre capitaine, Heero Yui.

-Belle brochette donc moi c'est Duo Maxwell et mon pote Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Le fils de…………

-Ouai mais il préfère ne pas en parler……Au faite que faisais tu ?

-J'ai été voir si la tempête c'était calmée, Mais apparemment c'est loin de l'être.

Duo soupira.

-Tant que le soleil ne sera pas apparu, nous ne pourrons pas quitter ce rocher de plus même le beau temps revenu, ce sera impossible, personne n'a jamais réussi a y venir alors repartir de ce fichu rocher.

Le natté fit de grands gestes.

-Comment ça ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Heero, Trowa et Quatre qui venaient de se réveiller, ils allèrent s'assoire a leur coté.

-Tes cris n'aident pas au réveil Duo !!

Duo sourit à Quatre qui essayait toujours de détendre l'atmosphère lorsqu'il le fallait Une fois les présentations faites pour de bon, ils se tournèrent tous vers le châtain et le blond qui en savaient bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient en dire et de plus ils étaient de la région.

-Vous parliez du rocher tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, je disais à Wufei que ce rocher est inaccessible à tous moyens, c'est déjà bien d'avoir échoué sans blessures graves.

-C'est vrai, on a perdu le wing.

-Cette île, recommença Quatre, si on peut l'appeler ainsi était le repère de pirate, depuis ce jour, on dit qu'un trésor s'y trouve et que nul personne qui échoue n'en repart du moins vivant. Aucun bateau ne peut y venir à cause des récifs et de la barrière de corail et tous véhicules volants aussi car il parait qu'un fort champ magnétique entoure ce secteur.

-C'est pas la merde déj !!

-Wu ne soit pas si pessimiste

-La ferme Ma……….Maxwell tu m'as appelé comment ??????

-Wu. Répéta le natté.

-Ne faites pas attention dans moins de trois minutes, vous aurez tous un surnom plus stupides les uns que les autres.

-Quat-chou c'est missant ce que tu viens de dire !!!!!!!

-Réaliste Duo, réaliste !!!

L'américain se mit à bouder pendant que Heero regardait la scène légèrement amusé, ce garçon l'intriguait vraiment.

-En gros on est coincé ici !!! Lâcha calmement Trowa.

-Pour le moment oui, la tempête est trop forte.

-On a de quoi s'éclairer continuellement pour cinq jours au moins.

-La lumière n'est pas un problème, Heero, en faite notre plus gros problème se prénomme Duo.

Ils se tournèrent vers le concerné qui boudait toujours.

-En quoi ce spécimen natté est il un problème à lui tout seul ?

-Wufei, tu n'as pas encore rencontré un Duo affamé, là, crois moi, tu verras ce que ça fait d'être enfermé avec lui.

Le chinois fixa Duo, ne voyant décidément pas le problème qui ce posait avec le natté mais le blond venait de soulever le besoin de nourriture.

-Bon, je prend les choses en main puisque nous sommes coincés ici pour un bon moment, Trowa et Quatre vous allez monter en faisant attention pour récupérer des choses qui auraient pu échouer.

-Bien !

-Wufei tu prends Duo et vous fouillez la salle après tout c'est un repère de pirate et…………..

-Hors de question que je me coltine cet abruti !!!

-Wufinou, ce n'est pas zentil pour moi !!!!!

Duo se mit en mode chibi eyes offensés.

-Non mais je ne peux pas rester avec lui !!!

-Moi ça ne me gène pas et puis c'est un ordre de ton capitaine !!

-Et pourquoi il n'irait pas avec toi Yui ?

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi !!

-RROOOO !! Le grand capitaine Heero Yui lui même a parlé.

Duo se plaça en face du japonais un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Et j'espère que mossieur le capitaine est meilleur sur terre quand mer sinon ça promet.

-La ferme !

-Meuuu oui !! Moi aussi ze t'aime mon grand, mais sache que si nous rentrons au port un jour, tu me devras un bateau.

Il lui montra l'état de ses fringues.

-Ainsi que des vêtements !!!

-On réglera ça à un autre moment Duo, Trowa et moi on y va !

Les deux adolescents sortirent, suivit par Heero qui parti explorer le reste du tunnel, Duo se tourna alors vers Wufei.

-Pas de chance ils t ont tous abandonnés.

-Kamisama !! Kamisama !!!!

-ça promet allez Wu let's go !!!!

-C'est Wufei Maxwell, Wufei !!

-Meu oui, meu oui !!!

« « « «

Pendant ce temps le Talguese arrivait au port, dans la tempête, il y avait laissé une voile. Dès qu'il eut accosté, une troupe de marin bien couvert vint les accueillirent. Un vieil homme s'adressa au capitaine.

-Vous êtes Zechs Merquise ?

-Oui

-Suivez nous.

L'équipage du Talguese suivit sans un mot les marins vers une maison, ils y entrèrent, la chaleur les envahit de suite, ils se débarrassèrent de leur attirail et s'assirent.

-Je me présente, je suis Howard et voici Siria, Monsieur le maire Treize Kushrénada, sa femme Miss une et mon ami G.

-A mon tour, moi-même Zechs Merquise, ma petite amie Lucrézia Noin, ma sœur Réléna et les grand parent et amis J et Sally Pô.

Nous voyageons avec trois ados, ils nous suivent.

-Plus, j'ai reçu un message du Wing juste avant qu'il ne percute le rocher des damnés, ils venaient de perdre deux personnes de leur équipage.

-Qui était ce ? Questionna le blond.

Siria se prit la tête dans les mains avant de pleurer.

-Mon petit Duo !! Mon Quatre !! Mon frère !!!

-Heero Yui et Duo Maxwell !!

-Pourrions nous écouter le message ?

-Bien sur !

G alluma le post et repassa la transmission.

-Ici le wing, vous me recevez, allo ici Quatre, les choses se passent mal, la tempête nous a rattrapé, la sirène a coulé et le wing ne tiendra pas, demandons de l'aide…….

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque.

-Barton, Yui et Maxwell sont passé par-dessus bord.

-Quoi ????

-Yui est tombé et Maxwell a plongé, ils ne sont pas réapparut.

-Trowa le rocher !!!!!!! Attention !!! Hurla Quatre.

-Voila depuis plus de nouvelle.

-Heero non pas mon Heero !!!!!!!

Réléna devenait limite hystérique et Noin fut obligée de la calmer en lui donnant un bon coup à la base de la nuque.

-Technique d'art martial chinois ! Expliqua Noin à Siria.

-Il faut lancer des recherches !!

-Monsieur Merquise, nous ne pouvons pas, ce serait suicidaire, le temps ne le permet pas.

-Que faisons nous alors ?

-Une chose, attendre et espérer.

Ils se blottirent tous les uns aux autres, Miss Une, Noin et Siria leur préparèrent du café, ils en auraient besoin.

« « « « « «

Au rocher.

-Maxwell tu l'as fait exprès !!!!!!!!!

-Meu nan Wufi chéri !!!!

-Maxwell mon nom c'est Wufei !!!

-Et moi Duo !

-Einh !!!

-Ben vi je t'appellerais par ton prénom lorsque tu le feras avec le mien !!!!

-Kamisama, ce mec est insupportable !!!!!!

Wufei leva les bras au ciel ou plutôt au plafond de la grotte.

-On s'amuse bien ici !! Sourit Quatre en entrant trempé mais portant des sacs.

-Comme tu le vois Quat-chou, alors quoi de neuf ???

-Quelques sacs et morceaux de Wing ont échoué, la mer est toujours aussi déchaînée.

-M'étonne pas !!

-De votre cot ?

-Rien, je n'ai pas trouvé la porte secrète.

-Et de mon coté c'est un cul de sac ! Dit Heero en entrant.

-Pourtant il doit y avoir un réseau de tunnel.

-Winner, je veux bien te croire mais dans ce cas ou est l'entrée !!!

Trowa entra à son tour et lâcha deux autres sacs.

-C'est tout questionna Heero.

-Oui.

-On va pas aller loin, bon autant regarder.

Ils prirent chacun un sac et les vidèrent un par un, Heero fut le premier.

-Alors un paquet de biscuit, deux paquets, trois quatre et cinq.

-Duo tu en avais emporté autant ?

Le natté rougit et le japonais continua.

-Une bouteille d'eau, un coca, deux sachets de bonbon et un uniforme scolaire et oh, un couteau de pêche.

-Rien qu'avec ça c'est déjà pas mal, faut il remercier la gourmandise de cet abruti !!!

-Bon c'est mon tour.

Trowa coupa avant qu'une éventuelle bagarre commence dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin pour le moment.

-Dans celui là, il y a deux sachets de madeleine et une bouteille d'eau, un uniforme et une trousse à pharmacie de premier secours.

-Au moins je pourrais soigner tes blessures Duo.

-Tu penses toujours à tout Quat-chou.

-Pour l'instant on s'en sort pas mal.

Quatre ouvrit celui qu'il avait dans les mains et en sorti un guide des lieux, un couteau, une corde, un paquet de tuc, un agenda informatique, une bouteille et des disquettes.

-Manque plus que le PC et peut être aurons nous la joie de voir ce que cache notre cher capitaine, des photos de sa petite amie. Quoi que tout bien réfléchit, si c'est pour voir Réléna en tenue coquine non merci.

Duo prit un ai dégoûté et reçu une tape derrière la tête de la part de Heero.

-Baka

-Baka ?

-Abrutis en japonais ! L'aida Trowa.

-Maieuuu !!!

-Duo ?

-Vi Quatrinounet !!

-Le sac !

-Ah vi !!

Le natté vida d'un coup en renversant le tout sur le sol, tous fixèrent l'endroit ou les objets s'entassaient. Quel ne fut par leur surprise quand ils découvrirent le contenu.

-Du rouge à lèvre, du crayon, du verni a ongle. Ben la demoiselle se ballade équipé bien que……

Duo farfouilla et en sortit un sachet de biscuit régimes et de l'eau.

-Y a même pas de brosseuuu !!!!!!

-Maxwell ??

-Vi Wufi !!

-Wufei et tais toi tu me fatigues.

Trop tard, Duo ne l'écoutait plus et jouait avec le contenu du sac comme si il venait de trouver un trésor. Quatre le regarda bizarrement mais reporta son attention au guide et l'ouvrit pour y lire les quelques lignes sur le rocher et d'intervenir plus fort.

-Il est dit que le repère aurait de nombreuses galeries et pièces et sûrement une sortie cachée au bout pour fuir, c'est notre seul espoir.

-Bien dans ce cas, reposons nous avant de chercher cette sortie, je pense que le chemin sera long.

Ils acquiescèrent et se couchèrent.

Un Hurlement les réveilla de nouveau, c'était Wufei qui venait de crier et les trois autres fixèrent la scène surpri. Wufei tentait de reprendre son souffle et Duo riait aux éclats.

-Maxwell mais tu es complètement tarr !!!

-Désolé Wu, c'était trop tentant !!!

-Je vais le tuer ce mec !!!!!

Duo se leva et Wufei fit de même entamant ainsi une course poursuite dans la salle, Quatre soupira, être enfermé avec Duo allait être insupportable. Heero respira un grand coup avant de reporter son regard sur les deux garçons qui courraient toujours. Duo passa derrière lui et se cacha dans son dos.

-N'Hee-chan protect me!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Nani?

-Yui pousse toi que je tue ce truc natté, je vais le broyer, le torturer, l'achever….

-Chang du calme.

Trowa avait posé sa main sur son épaule, Quatre décida qu'il était temps de faire la même chose avec Duo.

-Duo, ce serait bien si toi aussi tu restais calme !!!!

-Rester calme ??? Mais je suis calme !!

Ils soupirèrent, Duo passa ses bras autour de la taille de Heero.

-Moi toujours calme, ne ? N'hee-chan !!!

Heero passa à une légère teinte carmine, ce natté allait lui faire perdre son éternelle impassibilité.

-Omae O Korosu !!!

-What ????

Trowa l'aida de nouveau.

-En gros y en a deux qui vont te tuer sur notre groupe de cinq.

-Aaahh !!

Duo sourit et fit le tour pour se placer devant le capitaine.

-Tu veux me tuer moi ???

Heero ne répondit rien se contentant de hausser un sourcil.

-Ben faudra me rattraper.

Duo le kissa rapidement avant de partir en courrant, Heero mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et de se ruer après le garçon.

-Omae o Korosu Duo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Moi aussi ze t'aime mon grand.

Trowa se rapprocha du blond.

-Il est toujours comme ça avec tout le monde.

Quatre sourit.

-Nan, je pense qu'il doit avoir un faible pour votre capitaine mais sinon il est très chiant quand même.

Puis le sourire de Quatre s'effaça.

-Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici.

-Quoi ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Nan rien je dois me faire des idées.

Trowa regarda le garçon blond et l'entendit murmurer.

-Duo tu me caches quelque chose.

Trowa releva la tête et regarda le natté toujours poursuivit par Heero, leur deux nouveaux camarades étaient étranges.

Duo courrait toujours quand il butta sur une pierre au sol et fit un vol planer, Heero l'attrapa par la taille pour lui éviter une chute contre le mur de pleine face mais ils basculèrent tout de même contre le mur sur le coté, ils le percutèrent de plein fouet mais au lieu de retomber sur le sol ensuite le mur s'effaça et ils s'écrasèrent de l'autre coté qui pour ne pas leur facilité la tache était en pente. Ils glissèrent sur de long mètre, Duo hurlait de rire tandis qu' Heero tenait le natté par la taille. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout et s'étalèrent joyeusement l'un sur l'autre, Duo sur le dos et Heero au dessus de lui. Le natté fixa les beaux yeux cobalts du japonais pendant que Heero se perdait dans ses améthystes qui étaient plutôt rares.

Une voix les fit sursauter et reprendre conscience du fait qu'ils étaient l'un sur l'autre.

-Duo !! Heero !!

-Hai !!

-Rien de casser.

Le japonais se tourna vers le natté qui se relevait difficilement.

-Iie je crois que tout le monde va bien.

-Bien …….

Heero ne fit pas plus attention à ce que disais quatre, Duo lui tirait le bras.

-Hee-chan regarde.

Le japonais regarda et resta émerveillé, il n'avait pas fait attention en arrivant en bas mais à présent il comprenait pourquoi il voyait son camarade. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une mousse fluorescente. Duo passa sa main sur la roche lumineuse et sourit.

-C'est tout doux, N'Hee-chan viens toucher, c'est magnifique.

Heero exécuta et du s'avouer que le natté n'avait pas tord, la roche était aussi douce que la soie et maintenant qu'il faisait attention, de petites fleure roses rouges parsemaient l'étendue verte.

Un bruit attira son attention et il retourna à l'espèce de toboggan de toute manière maintenant c'était impossible de remonter.

En haut Quatre regardait le trou, Wufei s'approcha de lui.

-C'est pas normal que l'entrée soit là, Maxwell m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien.

Le blond le regarda surpris.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien on c'est partagé la salle et il se trouve que Maxwell avait cette partie, il s'y est attardé mais m'a bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien ici.

-Bon ben on a plus qu'à descendre.

Trowa leur mis un sac dans chaque bras, des lampes et se jeta dans le trou. Les autres suivirent.

Heero les aidèrent à arriver doucement.

-Tout le monde est l ? Questionna le japonais.

-Je crois, mes fesses vont se souvenir de cet atterrissage pendant un bon moment !!!

-Chang cesse de te plaindre !!

-Où est Duo ?

Tous se retournèrent vers Quatre qui venait de soulever une bonne question. Heero regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas le natté mais une sorte de tunnel.

-Il a du partir par l ?

-Ce mec va me tuer avant la fin, je le sens. Râla Wufei.

**A suivre…..**

Yami : Alors ze suite vous plait ????

Aku : Les pauvres tu leur en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs !! 

Yami : toujours moi !!

Duo : J'adore cet endroit !

Wufei : Ben pas moi !

Aku : Calme !!

Yami : Une pitite review en passant !!!Missi !!

Kisu !


	3. Mystère !

**Le rocher des damnés**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca** : Kikou ma grande !! Happy que mon Duo te plaise !!! Moi aussi je l'adore !!lol !! Pour dépendance je m'y suis remis mais l'inspiration n'est pas au beau fixe mais bon !! Ça revient !! Kisu !

**misao maxwell** : La disparition de Duo !!!lol !! Mais ou est il passé !!lol !! Bref contente que ça te plaise et que tu aimes le petit suspense de fin !!Kisu !!

**naw **: Et ben tu veux me tuer !!!lol !! Je te comprends ma fin était vraiment méchante mais il le fallait !!! Voila donc la suite la voila !!!! Sinon ben heureuse que tu lises mes autres fics !!! Vraiment !! Pour les mystères de cette fic tout est dans ce chapitre donc ben bonne lecture !!Kisu !!

**Yami-Rose1** : Duo bizarre mais il est toujours bizarre !!lol !! Voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**manehou** : lol !! Ben la suite !!Kisu !!

**Chris52** : Duo a disparu, mais ou ???? MDR !! Voila la suite et ta réponse !! Kisu !!

**raziel** : Je l'espère de tout cœur !! Kisu !!

**DeathSlave** : Missi pour ta review !!!! Sinon ben voila la suite !!Kisu !!!

**Yohina** : Ben voila les réponses à tes questions mamezelle !!!!! Kisu !!

**Disclamers** : _Ne Sont pas à moi sauf Sora !!! UA, Yaoi, fic relative au concours du forum de perfect shrine._

**Note** : Alors ben le chapitre est plus long que les autres !!!

Voila donc le dernier chapitre de c'te fic enfin dernier nan parce qu'il vous reste un épilogue !!!! Sinon voila !! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !!!

Missi à tout le monde et puis bonne lecture !!!Et puis ne pas oublier ma bêta Kat-chou!!

**Chapitre2 : Mystère !!**

Ils se mirent en route, Quatre observa en chemin la roche lumineuse qui les entourait, il trouvait ça très joli. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle qui était toujours éclairée par la mousse. Une mélodie leur parvint et ils fixèrent un moment l'être au centre de la pièce. Duo était entrain de tresser les fleurs les unes aux autres afin d'en faire des colliers et autres, lui en étant déjà couvert.

_Fleur de lumière _

_Éclaire mon coeur, _

_Toi si magnifique,_

_Sois ma parure._

_Je ne te vole pas la vie,_

_Juste une envie,_

_De te garder au près de moi,_

_Toi si belle. _

Ils restèrent étonnés par Duo, sa voix était magnifique, enchanteresse. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus limpide au fur et à mesure que ses doigts liaient les fleurs entres elles.

_Laisse moi te cueillir,_

_Fleur de lumière,_

_Moi je ne te ferais pas de mal, _

_Eclaire mon coeur._

_Rien que cette fois,_

_Me reconnais tu ?_

_Petite fleur de lumière_

_Je ne te ferais pas de mal_

_Eux t'ont cueillie_

_Ta beauté les a tué,_

_Mais moi,_

_Je ne te ferais rien._

_Petite fleur de lumière,_

_Laisse moi te cueillir_

_Et tresser de mes doigts_

_Une parure qui sera digne de toi._

Duo attacha les deux bouts et s'en fit une jolie couronne, Quatre s'approcha de lui.

-Duo ?

Le châtain qui se dénouait les cheveux tranquillement et attachait ses parures releva la tête.

-Vi !!

-Duo c'est quoi ce que tu chantais ?

-Une chanson elle est jolie n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mais…

Duo ne le laissa pas finir, il cueillit encore quelques fleurs, ramassa ses colliers et se tourna vers ses amis avant de sautiller jusqu'à eux et de les leur passer au cou en chantonnant toujours.

_Petite fleurs de lumière_

_Eclaire les, _

_Ce sont mes amis,_

_Ce ne sont pas des ennemis _

Duo s'arrêta devant Heero qui dut bien se l'avouer : le garçon châtain était très beau ainsi coiffé de fleurs.

_Lui je te le confie,_

_Cher en tout point,_

_Eclaire son coeur,_

_Petite fleur. _

Duo repartit ensuite sautillant partout autour de Quatre.

-Duo ?

-Vi Quatre chou !!!

-Duo où sommes nous ?

Le châtain cessa de sautiller, tous le regardaient mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond lui posait la question.

-Winner comment veux tu qu'il le sache !!

Le blond fit un geste pour faire taire le chinois et fixa Duo une nouvelle fois.

-Duo où sommes nous ?

Le châtain sourit et se remit à chanter.

_Petite fleur de lumière_

_Eclaire à mes amis,_

_Ce lieu ou nous sommes,_

_Eclaire nous. _

La luminosité se fit plus claire et forte, et tous purent découvrirent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une large pièce circulaire couverte de mousse, on pouvait voir que ça avait du être une salle de repos car on pouvait encore y trouver des tables. Quatre s'avança vers un amas de mousse et s'apprêta à dégager ce qui se trouvait en dessous, quand son poignet fut enserré par la main de Duo.

-Je serais toi, je ne toucherais pas à ça !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

Le blond vit le regard améthyste de son compagnon aussi dur que la glace. Il obtempéra.

-Vous saviez qu'il y a une seule personne qui est revenue de ce rocher. Il ne mentionne pas le nom mais il est dit qu'un naufrage a eu lieu dans le coin et qu'il y a eu un seul survivant. Deux semaines après sa disparition en mer un jeune garçon a été retrouvé sur la plage respirant encore. Trois jours de délire suivirent sont sauvetage sur la plage, où il disait avoir été sur le rocher et y avoir vécu durant ces deux semaines. Cependant il semblerait qu'il ait tout oublié depuis son rétablissement. Et personne n'a jamais su son nom.

Tous avaient écouté Heero qui à présent refermait le livre.

Duo ne bougeait plus et respirait à peine. Tandis que les autres parlaient.

-Quatre tu ne saurais pas qui était ce garçon, Il ne disent pas la date mais c'est étrange que tout à l'heure tu nous ait dit que personne n'en était reparti de ce fichu rocher.

Quatre ne répondit pas se contentant de relire le passage que venait de lire le capitaine.

Duo reprit son sang froid et comme tout Duo qui se respecte...

-J'ai faim !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre sursauta.

-Ça faisait longtemps !!

Duo se précipita sur le sac ou Heero avait rangé la nourriture. Tous firent de même, ils se mirent en rond et mangèrent le peu qu'ils avaient. Duo s'adossa à Heero qui le voyant bailler n'osa pas le repousser. Trowa et Wufei se couchèrent eux aussi et Heero décida de lire un peu plus le guide.

Quelques heures plus tard Duo bailla et se releva de son oreiller. Heero s'était endormi sur son livre. Duo le regarda dormir, il était mignon ainsi, il se calfeutra un peu plus contre lui et se mit à se ressouvenir.

Un bateau, des parents, une tempête, des cris. Tout revenait en boucle dans sa tête. Du moment ou sa mère avait crié quand son père était passé par-dessus bord, au moment ou une douce mélodie était parvenue à leurs oreilles parmi les pleurs d'un enfant. Les bras qui se desserrent un tendre baiser et de douces paroles.

-Elles ne te feront pas de mal mon poussin.

-Maman j'ai peur.

-Il ne faut pas. Solo vient là.

Un autre garçon plus grand arriva.

-Occupe toi de lui.

-Bien sur Hélène, Viens Duo.

Le petit garçon enfouit son visage dans le tee-shirt de l'autre et pleura.

-Boys don't cry...

-Je sais je sais mais j'ai peur Solo Papa il est plus là.

-Chut, chut.

Un choc, de l'eau qui monte, plus d'air, froid. Solo qui tente de les ramener a la surface mais rien ils coulent toujours plus toujours, toujours. Duo ouvre les yeux, Solo a les yeux fermés, Duo tente de les ramener à son tour mais le poids de l'autre les emmène au fond toujours plus profond. Soudain un courant les entraîne et Duo lâche Solo, il le rattrape de justesse par le poignet mais il est trop lourd, il finit par tout lâcher, il percute un rocher et perd connaissance.

Duo se réveilla en sursaut et son regard se pose sur Quatre qui est de nouveau devant l'amas de mousse, il en déblaya un bout pour y découvrir des os, le blond recula d'un coup en hurlant.

Trowa se retrouva vite à ses cotés.

-Nan !! Nan !! Je ne veux pas mourir !!!! Laissez moi !!!!

Trowa le prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna du cadavre. Duo se posta devant le blond qui s'agrippait à la chemise de Trowa.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas regarder !!!

-Laissez moi !! Pas mourir !! Nannnnnn !!!!

Il y eut un soubresaut et Quatre se remit à parler cette fois il était revenu un peu à lui.

-Ils sont tous mort !! Tous ici !! Mort !! Cadavres plus que des cadavres !! Des os !!!!

-Que ce passe-t'il avec Winner, Maxwell ?

Duo se tourna vers le chinois.

-Quatre est empathique, il peut ressentir les sentiments des autres, crétin je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher.

-On s'en va; quittons ce lieu !!!

Ils partirent donc, peu de temps après, Quatre avait retrouvé son calme, personne ne parla de l'incident et le silence se fit total.

« « « « «

-J'ai faim !!!!!!!

-Ça fait trois fois que tu le dis Maxwell !!

-Oui mais j'ai toujours faim !!!!

-La ferme !!!!!!

-Fffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiimmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!

Heero se stoppa net et posa sa main sur la bouche du garçon qui le suivait.

Tais toi !!

Duo hocha la tête, Heero repartit et le ventre du châtain fit encore plus de bruit. Le japonais se tourna vers lui.

-J'y peux rien cette fois.

-On a qu'à faire une pause ! Proposa Quatre.

-Pff !! De toute manière on n'a pas le choix !!

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent, de toute manière il n'avaient plus de reperes du temps.

« « « « « « « «

De nouveau plus loin, Duo sautillait toujours ce qui commençait à passablement énerver le chinois.

-Maxwell cesse de sauter !!

-Je fais ce que je veux Wu !!

-Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de sauter !!!

-Vous allez cessez tous les deux !! Râla pour la première fois Trowa depuis le début.

Quatre regarda le garçon à la mèche... Eh bien il en cachait des choses. Quatre décida donc de continuer la conversation avec lui.

Duo voyait bien le manège de son meilleur ami avec le grand derrière, l'ancien natté se rapprocha donc du japonais et l'attrapa par les épaules lui montrant le couple.

-Sont mimi !!!

Duo vi un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres du japonais, il se pencha et le kissa de nouveau rapidement avant de partir en sautillant joyeusement a travers le tunnel. Heero n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le natté disparaissait dans un tournant. Il l'énervait à disparaître toujours comme ça, il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait toute l'île.

Duo entra dans une autre salle assez grande, il fit le tour en souriant, cette salle lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, de très bons souvenirs. Il tourna sur lui même dans la pâle lueur de la mousse qui se faisait de plus en plus présente au fur et a mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il sautilla jusqu'à une table en parfait état, il replaça les couverts mélancoliquement.

Le reste du groupe entra dans la salle et resta en admiration.

-Elle est magnifique cette salle !!!

Duo sourit à la réplique de Quatre, cette pièce était et serait toujours magnifique quoi qu'il advienne. Le blond se rapprocha d'un tableau, il devait dater de longtemps, bien longtemps.

Il remarqua le style ancien, et détailla la jeune femme qui se trouvait dessus. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais son visage était encadré par une jolie chevelure châtain et de belles boucles d'oreilles.

-On dirait une princesse.

Duo sourit à se mot, oui une douce et belle princesse. 

-Cette pièce est étrange on dirait que des personnes sont passées ici avant pourtant ça a l'air mort !!

-Tout est bien rangé comme si cette salle attendait quelqu'un qui ne faisait que s'absenter.

Duo laissa les quatre autres parler, lui, s'était assis sur un coffre avec un petit ours en peluche dans les mains, il le tourna et le retourna pour l'observer encore et encore. Il était abîmé mais restait un souvenir pour lui. Il se mit à fredonner une douce mélodie, une mélodie que sa mère lui chantait pour qu'il s'endorme.

_Dors mon petit_

_Mon poussin, mon étoile,_

_Ici tu es en sécurité,_

_Je te protège._

_Dors mon ange_

_Mon trésor, mon bébé,_

_Ici rien ne t'arrivera_

_Je te protège. _

Duo se leva et avança doucement jusqu'à une pièce dans le fond, les autres débattaient toujours sur le tableau. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, il alla directement s'étaler sur la couchette serrant l'ours contre son coeur.

Quatre remarqua l'absence de son meilleur ami et en fit la remarque.

-Duo a encore disparu !

-Encore!!? Cet abruti va nous faire tourner en bourrique !!

-Au fait Heero ça va ?

Le japonais regarda son ami et hocha la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Questionna le blond.

-Heero est claustrophobe et je trouvais bizarre qu'il résiste autant.

-Tu es claustro ?

-Ça va j'en mourrais pas !!

-Mais c'est un problème.

-Comme les rations de nourritures !!

Tous se tournèrent vers Wufei qui montrait le sac.

-On a pratiquement tout épuisé.

-Kuso !!

-Va falloir qu'on se dépêche de trouver la sortie.

-Hmmm

-Et ce crétin aussi !!

-Oui.

Heero repéra la porte entrouverte et s'y dirigea, ils le suivirent et entrèrent dans la chambre pour y trouver Duo profondément endormi. Quatre s'assit près de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Il dort ?

-Oui, je crois qu'on devrait tous en faire autant.

Heero se pencha vers le châtain et repéra l'ours.

-Il avait un ours en venant ici ? Questionna le chinois.

-Il a dû le trouver ici !

Duo bougea et attrapa le bras du japonais et le fit tomber à ses cotés se calfeutrant contre lui.

-Ben si il avait un ours en entrant ici, j'ai nommé Heero Yui !!

-Omae o korosu Wufei !!

-Mais vi comme ça tu fais peur à personne !!

-Allez dormez bien.

Quatre bailla et se roula en boule sur un autre lit bientôt rejoint par Trowa qui ne lâchait plus le petit Arabe de puis sa crise. Et Wufei s'endormi plus loin.

Duo se réveilla avec une impression de bien être, il remarqua Heero endormi à ses cotés qui tremblait un peu, c'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud, il se rapprocha un peu plus. Regardant son visage endormi, le brun était mignon quand son visage laissait paraître les émotions. Duo passa un doigt pale sur le visage du japonais avant de dessiner le contour de ses lèvres. Le brun bougea, Duo prit peur, mais rien ne se passa, Heero se rapprocha juste de la source de chaleur.

Si le froid et les souvenirs de ces lieux n'étaient pas présents, tout ne se passerait pas ainsi mais il devait les faire sortir d'ici, il ne fallait pas rester ici enfin eux ne devaient pas rester, c'était dangereux. Une mélodie parvint à ses oreilles, douce et synonyme de malheur si ils ne bougeaient pas.

Duo se leva et réveilla tout le monde.

-Maxwell que ce passe t il ?

-On s'en va !! Quatre réveille toi faut partir.

Le blond se retira des bras de Trowa en baillant. La mélodie se fit plus forte et plus insistante. Duo les tira dans la grande salle.

-Dépêchez vous !!

-Maxwell !!!

-Plus tard Wufei !!

Le chinois ne dit rien, pour que le châtain l'appelle par son prénom, c'est que ça devait être urgent.

Duo s'arrêta un instant devant la toile au mur et sourit.

_Dors mon petit,_

_Mon poussin, mon étoile,_

_Ici tu es en sécurité,_

_Je te ptotège._

_Dors mon ange_

_Mon trésor, mon bébé,_

_Ici rien ne t'arrivera_

_Je te ptotège. _

Puis il partit tirant par le bras Heero. Ils les menèrent dans le couloir opposé. La mélodie devenait claire pour tout le monde.

_Petits êtres sans défenses,_

_Ne vous cachez plus, _

_Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal,_

_Juste vous voir._

_Petits êtres sans défense_

_Ne fuyez pas_

_Rien ne vous sera fait_

_Rien du tout._

Duo courait, à droite puis à gauche, les voix se rapprochaient. Il se stoppa net devant un trou il l'avait oublié celui là, seulement les autres ne le virent pas s'arrêter et tous se rentrèrent dedans les uns après les autres pour dévaler la pente et s'écraser au bout les uns sur les autres.

-Aie j'ai un pied dans la tronche !!

-Et moi tu m'écrases Wufei !!

-Ma main !!

-La ferme !!!

La voix de Duo résonna dans tout le trou ou ils se trouvaient et plus personne ne parla. Ils entendirent juste la chanson.

_Tu cours vite petit,_

_Mais tu ne les cachera pas bien longtemps,_

_Ne fuis plus,_

_Nous te retrouverons._

_Petit être,_

_Te revoilà en ces lieux,_

_Amène nous tes amis,_

_Nous ne leur voulons pas de mal._

_Depuis le temps,_

_Que nous attendons du monde,_

_Nous sommes seuls,_

_Et toi aussi._

_Amène les nous petit être,_

_Tu sais que nous ne leur ferons rien, _

_Approche, viens, n'aie pas peur, _

_Nous ne leur ferons rien. _

Les voix passèrent et dès que Duo n'entendit plus rien, il souffla et tenta de se relever mais il était écrasé.

-Y a qui sur moi !!!

-Je crois que c'est moi Duo !

-K'so

-Aie

-Shit.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous furent debout enfin plutôt assis. Il n'y avait pas de place pour être debout. La pente qu'ils avaient dévalée était juste assez large pour les laisser passer mais ils ne pouvaient pas tenir debout.

Ils restèrent un instant assis avant que tous se tournent vers Heero dont le souffle était un peu pressé.

-N'Hee-chan ça va ?

Duo s'approcha de lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule et sentit qu'il tremblait.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir partir d'ici, c'est trop étroit pour lui.

-Shit, vous auriez pu me dire qu'il était claustro !! Shit !!

-On avait oublié !! Répondit Quatre.

-Ben c'est pas malin! Allez faut sortir d'ici.

Duo se pencha sur Heero et posa sa main sur sa joue, pour lui faire lever la tête, le japonais fit le geste et Duo lui sourit.

-Viens n'Hee-Chan on sort de là.

Heero prit la main du châtain et à quatre pattes, ils passèrent par un tout petit tunnel que personne n'avait vu avant. A la file indienne, ils avancèrent, Duo ne lâcha pas la main d' Heero qui tremblait toujours, après un long moment ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle ou ils purent se mettre debout. Duo fit s'assoire Heero sur un lit en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

-C'est une chambre d'enfant ? S'étonna Quatre.

Duo releva la tête vers le blond qui observait la pièce circulaire ou il se trouvait, il se leva et les regarda.

-Vos vêtements sont tout déchirés attendez ici.

Le châtain ouvrit une porte qui devait servir de placard et farfouilla dedans avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il en extirpa, quatre ensembles pour les autres et leur balança dessus.

-La salle d'à coté si vous voulez vous changer !

Duo attrapa lui aussi des fringues et disparu dans une autre salle. Quatre regarda son meilleur ami sortir de la pièce et alla voir Heero qui reprenait des couleurs. Il lui tendit des vêtements.

-Tiens ce sera mieux, il fait un peu froid ici.

Heero les prit, Wufei était parti se changer tandis que les trois autres le firent dans la salle même. Ils furent surpris une fois les vêtements mis, c'était des fringues de pirate et de gens de siècles anciens. Wufei entra en grommelant.

-Vous avez vu de quoi j'ai l'air !!

-T'es pas le seul !! Sourit Quatre en lissant sa chemise.

La porte s'ouvrit et Duo entra un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Heero vit bien la tristesse du châtain, les vêtements qu'il portait étaient légèrement trop grands pour lui mais ça lui allait bien. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux cobalts du japonais et sourit.

-T'es mignon n'Hee-chan comme ça !!!! Je suis content que ça vous aille aussi bien !!!

Duo se jeta sur le lit et attrapa sous l'oreiller une petite boite, il l'ouvrit et prit la petite chaînette pour se la passer au cou ainsi que le petit anneau mais il ne se le passa pas il se leva et prit la main du japonais et lui mis la bague avant de le kisser.

-Ne la perd pas n'Hee-chan c'est très important !!!

Le japonais rougit et le châtain partit tout sautillant observer les autres.

-Et bien Wufi, t'es tout choupi comme ça !!

-Maxwell je ressemble à quoi là !!

-Ben à un pirate, ne ?

-Justement je ne suis pas un pirate !

-T'as quelque chose contre les pirates ?????

-Nan mais ……

-Alors chut.

Quatre ne dit rien et se tourna vers un portrait accroché au mur, cette fois la jeune fille représentée tenait un enfant dans les bras, il s'approcha du tableau et faillit crier quand il vit que la jeune femme avait des yeux violets et que l'enfant avait les siens améthystes. Un bras entoura ses épaules.

-C'était ma mère !

Quatre sursauta et regarda de nouveau le portrait avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

-Ta mère ?

-Oui ma mère. Le tableau dans l'autre salle c'était elle aussi, mon père l'aimait tellement qu'il la peinte pour que son portrait se trouve dans toutes les pièces, il y en a aussi un dans la salle de bain. Tu veux le voir ?

Quatre hocha la tête et Duo le mena dans la salle que Wufei venait de quitter. Il lui montra le portrait d'une jeune sirène avec de longs cheveux châtains et de magnifiques yeux violets.

-Elle est magnifique !! Lâcha Quatre.

-Elle était !

-Excuse moi c'est vrai !

Duo sortit de la salle, tout le monde le regardait il soupira.

-Je vous dois des explications !

-Je crois en effet que tu nous en dois !

Duo s'assit sur le lit, respira un grand coup et commença.

-Ce rocher servait autre fois de repère aux pirates, cependant il se trouve que ce rocher était déjà habité par des sirènes. Ils firent un pacte, les sirènes ayant besoin d'hommes pour se reproduire, ils conclurent que certains d'entre eux se reproduiraient avec elles et ainsi de suite. Les jeunes filles qui naissaient de ces unions devenaient sirènes et les hommes, pirates. Une lignée se forma donc ainsi dont ma mère et mon père étaient les descendants directs, cependant une chose se passa, les femmes n'étaient pas totalement sirènes et pouvaient aller sur terre, marcher comme les garçons, ainsi ils construirent dans les galeries des pièces afin d'avoir une maison à eux et rien qu'a eux. Puis je suis né, j'ai vécu six ans ici avec mes parents mais un beau jour j'ai été attiré par l'extérieur. Mes parents aussi, ils en avaient marre de vivre enfermés, nous sommes donc partis sans en dire un mot à qui que ce soit. Nous sommes arrivés dans ce village, un peu perdus mais nous nous sommes vite habitués aux coutumes grâce aux trucs qui échouaient sur le rocher et ce que ma mère allait piquer chez vous.

Duo s'arrêta, les autres le regardaient. Il reprit.

-Cependant les sirènes sont de nature jalouse et elles en voulurent à ma mère d'avoir la liberté et un jour, on partait souvent en mer, il y a eu une tempête, des chants, des cris et plus rien. Je me suis retrouvé seul ici, tout seul avec eux, ils m'ont enfermé dans cette pièce avec les corps de mes parents et de Solo, morts devant moi, je suis resté deux semaines ainsi jusqu'à ce que je sorte de cet enfer, je ne sais même plus comment je me suis retrouvé dans un hôpital et puis ensuite chez Quatre.

Duo se tut ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes et l'empathie de Quatre marchait à plein régime, Trowa tenait le blond dans ses bras et Heero fit de même avec le châtain. Wufei se leva et se rapprocha de l'entrée.

-C'est ta chambre ?

-Yes.

-Elle est belle !

-Merci !!

Wufei se rapprocha encore un peu il entendait des voix, très étranges.

-Maxwell c'est quoi ?

Duo tendit l'oreille et se figea.

-On se tire.

-Que ce passe t'il !!

-Ce sont les damnés, des pirates que les sirènes ont rejeté ou des naufragés !!!

Duo attrapa la main d'Heero et Trowa fit de même avec Quatre, Wufei les suivit en courrant. La chanson avait recommencé.

_Enfant de sirène,_

_Ou es tu ?_

_Petit être,_

_Ne fuis pas !_

_Enfant de la mer,_

_Viens a nous,_

_Petit être,_

_Ne pars pas !_

_Amène nous tes amis !_

_Tu ne quitteras plus ces lieux,_

_A nous tu es,_

_Et pour toujours !_

_Enfant de sirène_

_Fils de la mer,_

_Reviens à nous,_

_Et pour toujours._

Duo courait dans les dédales de couloirs, depuis combien de temps il ne le savait pas, ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il les avait semés, ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit ruisseau qui coulait contre la roche pour boire un peu. Puis ils se remirent en marche sans un mot.

« « « « « « « «

Ils marchaient toujours et toujours, les vivres manquaient à présent depuis un bout de temps, les pieds les portaient on ne sait comment.

-Duo ?

-Oui !

-On est encore loin ?

-Je sais plus !

Duo se laissa tomber au sol, Heero fit de même à ses cotés et les autres aussi.

-Y en a marre !!

-J'ai plus de jambes !!

-J'ai froid !!

Heero prit Duo contre lui pour le réchauffer, Quatre dormait dans les bras de Trowa et Wufei commençait à piquer du nez. Dès qu'ils fut sur que tous dormaient. Duo prit la main du japonais et fit tourner la bague.

-Promets moi de ne pas l'enlever !!

-Nani ?

-La bague, ne l'enlève pas, elle te protègera d'eux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça veut dire que je t'ai choisi, ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher.

Heero sentit quelque chose au fond de lui, la présence constante du châtain lui faisait du bien, il lui caressa doucement la joue, Duo releva la tête et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser chaste mais tendre. Duo remit sa tête ensuite dans le cou du brun, si il s'en sortait vivant, il y aurait plus, mais il fallait quitter cet endroit. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Des Lèvres effleurèrent la bouche du chinois qui sursauta et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour tomber sur deux prunelles rouges et de longs cheveux de la même couleur.

-Qui, qui êtes vous ??

-Chut ne faites pas de bruit vous allez les attirer. Il faut les réveiller.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le couple enlacé et passa un doigt sur la joue de Duo qui ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Sora ? Mais……..

-Chut je t'expliquerai plus tard mais ils arrivent.

Duo acquiesça et réveilla son compagnon, tous se remirent en marche difficilement parce que leurs jambes ne les portaient que peu, la jeune femme prit Wufei pour l'aider tandis que les autres s'entre aidaient. Ils arrivèrent peut de temps après dans une salle ou le fond était remplit d'eau. C'était un accès direct à la mer. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher.

-Ici vous êtes en sécurité pour le moment, ils ne viendront pas.

-Merci Sora.

-De rien Duo !!

Elle lui sourit.

-Mais dis moi comment ??

-C'est moi qui vous ai amené sur le rocher tous les deux lorsque vous tombiez dans les profondeurs, je vous suivais mais je vous ai perdus ensuite dans le dédale. Pour vous retrouver ici.

Wufei regardait la jeune fille qui s'en aperçut et lui sourit. Duo murmura à l'oreille du japonais.

-Le coup de foudre je crois, Sora en pince pour Wu !!

-Et je crois que c'est réciproque.

Ils se sourirent, Duo se leva difficilement et enlaça la jeune fille par les épaules.

-Je vous présente Sora ma cousine !! Sora voici Quatre mon meilleur pote, Trowa son petit copain du moins je pense, ne ?

Les deux rougirent.

-Wufei et enfin Heero !!!

Sora sourit en voyant l'anneau au doigt du japonais.

-Tu lui as donné.

-Yes !!

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

-Je vais vous conduire à la sortie rapidement, seulement pas un bruit sinon vous risquez de les attirer, je sais que vous êtes fatigués mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de chemin à faire.

-Et dehors.

-La tempête s'est calmée il y a deux jours.

-Deux jours ???

-Oui cela va faire une semaine que vous êtes enfermés, il va falloir que vous sortiez vite d'ici.

-On te suit !!

Ils se levèrent se tenant les uns aux autres, la faim, la fatigue et le froid, ne les tueraient pas, ils sortiraient de cet endroit.

« « «

Depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, ils ne se rappelaient plus, ils suivaient Sora qui tenait Wufei par la taille.

Chacun avait l'espoir de revoir le soleil et pour tant une fois dehors tout changerait pour de bon. Que ce passerait il entre eux une fois dehors ? Pour Heero il retrouverait Réléna, Duo une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, Trowa rien, Quatre sa sœur, Wufei, il perdrait Sora à qui il s'était attaché en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour faire une prise de Kung fu. Ils chassèrent tous cette idée, ils verraient lorsqu'ils y seraient.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant d'arriver dans une grotte ou l'eau leur arrivait aux chevilles.

-Voila nous y sommes, il faut passer sous l'eau.

Quatre s'effondra de fatigue.

-Aurai pas la force !!!

Trowa le remit sur ses pieds.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Bien dans ce cas.

_Petits êtres, _

_Ne partez pas,_

_Restez avec nous,_

_Petits êtres !_

_Enfant de la mer,_

_Reviens,_

_Reste,_

_Reste chez toi !_

_Petit être,_

_Sans défense,_

_Sans âmes,_

_Ni raison de vivre !_

_Ta place est parmi nous,_

_Rien ne t'attend là bas,_

_Reviens chez toi,_

_Vivre avec nous. _

Trowa plongea avec Quatre. Sora regarda Duo qui pâlissait.

-Duo on y va !!

-..........

Elle sauta dans l'eau et remonta à la surface, Heero à ses cotés, Tous deux tendirent la main à leur compagnon. Wufei attrapa celle de Sora et ils plongèrent. Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux avant d'entendre encore plus la chanson.

_Petit être ou vas-tu,_

_Ta place est ici,_

_Laisse le,_

_Laisse le._

_Reste avec nous,_

_Reste ici,_

_Chez toi,_

_Toujours._

Heero regarda Duo toujours sur la berge qui ne quittait pas ses yeux.

-Viens Duo !!

Duo fit un pas puis un autre.

N'y va pas,

Reste là,

Il ne t'aime pas,

Reste avec nous.

-Duo ai shiteru, je t'aime! Viens!!!!

Heero attrapa la main de Duo et le fit basculer dans l'eau s'emparant de ses lèvres et plongeant avec lui. Duo répondit au baiser bien plus enflammé que la dernière fois. Ils tombèrent ensemble au fond puis Duo le mena a travers le tunnel sous marin, vite Heero n'eut plus d'air car ils en avaient déjà perdu beaucoup et Duo dut lui en redonner. Après tout même masculin il avait des gènes de sirène. Ils arrivèrent au bout et remontèrent à la surface, là, ils retrouvèrent les autres se laissant porter par le courant jusqu'à la plage. Une fois échoués sur le sable jaune, ils se laissèrent un moment de répit avant de se relever.

Tous regardèrent la longue queue de sirène verte de Sora qui commençait à disparaître.

-Tu vas être bannie à présent !!

Sora regarda Duo en souriant.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Wufei.

-Plus rien ne me retient la bas même pas le passé.

Duo sentit bien que cela s'adressait à lui, oui il avait Heero plus rien ne l'attendait la bas sauf des souvenirs. Heero le voyant s'attarder sur le rocher il prit son visage dans ses mains et captura ses lèvres. De leur coté Quatre et Trowa faisaient de même.

A suivre…….

Yami : et voila il ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui sera bien plus court !

Aku : Sur que celui là il est long !!

Duo : Au moins l'intrigue est finie !!

Sora : Et me voila enfin et j'ai mon petit dragon !!

Duo : Vip un Wufei de caser !!!

Aku : Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus comme histoire, moi je la trouve sympa !!

Yami : Sûr ça change de ce qu'on écrit nous d'habitude !!

Duo : Pas vraiment, c'est toujours moi qui suis torturé !!

Aku : Vas pas te plaindre t'es avec ton Hee-chan !

Duo : Oui mais, ça aurait pu être plus tendre !!

Yami : Oui ben nan !!

Sora : Une ptite review avant que tout le monde s'égorge pour faute de divergence sur la fic !!!

Kisu


	4. Epilogue

**Le rocher des damnés**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca** : Et oui c'est la fin en plus elle est plus courte !! Mais comme tu le sens en effet j'ai plein d'autre projet !!! Voila donc Kisu !!

**manehou** : Missi bicoup !!

**Yami-Rose1** : Contente que ça t'ai plus !! Voici l'épilogue !!Kisu !!

**Yohina** : Vi ça doit être beau tout ça !! Roo j'imagine bien !!lol !! Wufei ne proteste pas parce que ben il est en quelque sorte sur le cul !!lol !!! Contente que ça t'ai plus voici donc la fin fin !!!!Kisu !!

Kisu aussi à Aliciane que j'adore et à ma bêta Kat-chou !!!!

_Voila c'est la fin de cette fic !! L'épilogue est très court mais ne pouvait pas l'allonger !! Voila donc missi de m'avoir suivie et puis bonne lecture !!_

**Epilogue**

-Voilà le port !! Cria presque Duo.

-J'en peux plus, je sens que je vais mourir sur place.

Ils marchaient depuis déjà un bon bout de temps et la fatigue et la faim leurs étaient revenues d'un coup.

Trowa portait Quatre sur son dos et tous se demandaient comment il faisait encore pour avancer, Sora et Heero tenait chacun leur petit ami par la taille.

Ils avancèrent donc traînant les pieds laissant de longue traîner dans le sable signe évident de leur passage.

-Je la voyais pas aussi grande, cette 'tain de plage !!!

-Moi non plus Duo !!! Répondit Quatre.

-Je crois que c'est bon !!!

Duo sourit en voyant les lumières au loin.

-Au fait Sora, merci !

-De quoi cher cousin ?

-Je sais à présent que c'est toi qui m'as ramené sur la plage la dernière fois.

-En effet, je t'ai trouvé en larmes dans ton lit, les corps étendus à tes pieds, je n'ai pas pu te laisser la.

-Merci cousine.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils continuèrent de marcher, bientôt le sable fut remplacé par le béton. Puis les maisons commencèrent à apparaître sur le bord.

-Je vais crever sur place !!! Dit Wufei

-J'ai la dalle et je peux plus avancer!! Renchérit Duo

Heero sentit bien le poids de Duo qui ne marchait plus.

-Désolé N'Hee-chan j'en peux plus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero se baissa et le prit lui aussi sur son dos.

-Mais je suis super lourd!

-Poids plume et puis c'est toi qui as nagé pour nous ramener, toi tu bosses dans l'eau et moi sur la terre, ok ?

Duo sourit, blottit sa tête dans le cou de son petit copain et se laissa faire. Ils marchèrent encore un bon moment avant d'arriver au port où Quatre les guida vers là où il était sûr de trouver du monde en ce début de soirée. C'est-à-dire l'office du port, il y avait toujours quelqu'un.

Ils débouchèrent sur le port en même temps que des passagers descendaient d'un bateau. Ils reconnurent difficilement le Talguese.

-C'est Merquise et les autres !!! Soupira Wufei de soulagement.

-Enfin !!!

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et trois jeunes femmes en sortirent.

-Alors, du nouveau ? Questionna Siria.

-Nan rien !! Répondit tristement Zechs.

-C'est pas possible !!!

-Ça fait une semaine qu'on cherche le moindre indice et rien.

-Nan !!! Ils ne peuvent pas……..

Les adolescents décidèrent qu'il fallait y aller avant de vraiment crever. Duo régla le problème le premier.

-J'AI FAIM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous se retournèrent instantanément vers eux surpris par le cri. Siria les regarda les larmes aux yeux avant de se ruer sur eux. Bientôt suivit par les autres qui les firent rentrer dans la maison et s'asseoir. Heero et Trowa posèrent leur fardeau. Une jeune fille sortit des toilettes et dès qu'elle vit Heero elle se jeta dessus.

-HHHEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu es vivant !!

Le japonais n'eut pas la force de la repousser mais il ne la sentit pas venir.

-Lâche moi !!!!!!!!

Tous regardèrent Sora qui tenait fermement le col de la robe de Réléna.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu ne t'approches pas d'Heero !!

-Lâche moi !!!!

-Nan, tu vas lui ressauter dessus.

-Sora !! Sora calme toi !!

-Duo chou tu veux que je me calme alors que cette chose allait se jeter sur Heero.

Duo sourit.

-Y a une meilleure façon de refroidir ses ardeurs.

Sora vit vite le sourire carnassier de son cousin, il avait bel et bien des gènes de sirène. Duo se pencha doucement sur le coté et captura les lèvres du japonais qui ne refusa rien, il en profita même pour faire tomber Duo sur ses genoux afin d'approfondir le baiser devant le regard des autres un peu surpris. Quatre souri toujours collé à Trowa. Sora lâcha Réléna.

-T'as pigé touche pas au copain de mon cousin chéri sinon tu auras affaire à moi !!!!!

Sora retourna dans les bras de Wufei. Duo lâcha les lèvres du japonais qui lui caressa la joue, il prit sa main et tourna la bague comme il l'avait fait avant.

-Tu ne l'enlèveras pas !!

-Iie Duo, jamais !!!

End !!!!!!!!!!

Yami : Voila enfin la fin !!o

Aku : on est arrivé au bout enfin !!!!!

Yami: Qu'est ce qu'elle est court par rapport au reste !!

Duo : Au moins comme ça on ne sera plus embêtés !!!

Aku : Lui du moment qu'il a son Hee-chan !!

Duo : Ben ouaip !!

Yami : Alors ben j'espère que ça vous aura plus jusqu'au bout !!!! Voila reviews please !!!!

Kisu


End file.
